Pit
"I am Pit, servant of the Goddess of Light!" - Pit Pit (ピット Pitto) also known as Kid Icarus, 'is the protagonist of the ''Kid Icarus series. He first appeared in Kid Icarus for the Nintendo Entertainment System in 1986, followed by an appearance in Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters for the Game Boy in 1991. Other than a handful of cameos, Pit didn't appear again until the release of Super Smash Bros. Brawl, 17 years after Of Myths and Monsters, in which he was one of the starter characters. Pit is Palutena's most loyal servant, as well as the captain of her royal bodyguards. He is sometimes erroneously referred to as "Kid Icarus" due to confusing his name with the English title of the series. In Kid Icarus: Uprising he is voiced by Antony Del Rio. Characteristics Physical Appearance In earlier games, Pit appeared as a young, cherubic angel wearing a simple, white chiton with a pair of sandals and metal cuffs. He had short brown hair (until he gets an arrow upgrade) and small white wings that are incapable of flight. In Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters and beyond, he dons a gold laurel crown. Since his reappearance in Brawl, he was given a major redesign by Masahiro Sakurai. Pit now looks to be around 13 years old (in human years) and has large blue eyes and many tufts of hair. His chiton is replaced by a white exomis decorated with red and gold hems on the bottom. It is fastened on the shoulder by a single gold pin with a ruby-like gem embedded on it. He wears the outfit with a brown belt that has silver lining the edges and a gold, triangular buckle on his waist. Pit also appears to wear navy blue tights beneath his chiton. The angel now has a pair of bronze and gold cuffs on his wrists, a gold bracelet on his upper left arm, and another gold ring on his right thigh. Pit's sandals are brown and decorated with crossing, beige bands. The top edges of his shoes have what appears to be white fur or wool. Personality Like many Nintendo protagonists, Pit is fearless and heroic. He faces many dangers or threats with little hesitation. For example, in Chapter 21 of Uprising, Pit sacrifices his life to save Dark Pit after the Chaos Kin attacks him. He orders Viridi to activate the Power of Flight. When she does, Pit's wings burn up as a result of using the power too many times too recently, and he ends up unconscious. Pit has no problem fighting against monsters many times his size and is always ready to help the humans when they are in need. The angel has a notable humorous side and enjoys cracking jokes and bantering with Lady Palutena. Pit is also very confident, which makes him bit of a show-off at times. He can, however, become a little reckless due to his gung-ho and naive personality, which causes him to get into trouble at times. Nonetheless, Pit is a good-hearted and friendly character. He is described by Viridi as "insufferably upbeat" and by Dark Pit as "unbearably cheerful." His trust in Lady Palutena is absolute, but he is shown to be somewhat nervous on his own, such as during the Ascent of the Lightning Tower. Without Lady Palutena to back him up, he steadily becomes quieter and quieter. The words Lady Palutena spoke to him while possessed (to the effect of "I don't need you anymore, we're no longer friends," etc.) will probably haunt him forever. While in Hades' body, Pit also tries to replicate Lady Palutena's helpful dialogue as she can't contact him. He becomes very self-conscious doing this, but it helps to reassure him. Abilities Despite Pit being a flightless angel, he is still a skilled and versatile fighter. He originally started out as an archer that mainly specialized in using the Bow, but over the years he has become more experienced with using various weapons like the Blade, Claws, Cannon, etc. Even though Pit has a childish appearance, he seems to possess great physical strength and is capable of utilizing massive weapons like the Arm or Club. However, he can act very immature sometimes. Idol Information Our hero and the captain of Palutena's personal guard. Pit is a powerful warrior despite his youthful appearance. Wielding many new weapons and gifts from Palutena, Pit is no longer limited to the bow from his past adventures. Appearances Kid Icarus (1986) At the beginning of the first game, Pit began as a young angel boy, trapped in the Underworld. Palutena, the Goddess of Light, had been imprisoned, so she entrusted Pit with a magical Bow and the duty of gathering the Three Sacred Treasures, defeating the Dark Goddess Medusa and saving Angel Land. Pit must journey through the Underworld, Overworld, Skyworld, and finally, the Palace in the Sky in order to gather the Three Sacred Treasures and free Palutena. Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters (1991) http://images.wikia.com/kidicarus/images/2/22/KI_Myths_and_Monsters.gifIn Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters, Pit is charged with training for the defense of Angel Land, after Palutena foresees an invasion of demons led by a monster called Orcos. The training involves the Three Sacred Treasures, which Pit must unite. However, because of a dire emergency, Palutena had entrusted the Three Sacred Treasures to the fortress guardians. To prevent Orcos's invasion, Pit must once again obtain the Three Sacred Treasures. After defeating Orcos, Pit finds that he lost his ability to fly when he's too close to the sun facing him. It's unknown how he survives from the fall. Kid Icarus: Uprising (2012) Our hero and captain of Palutena's personal guard. Pit is a powerful warrior despite his youthful apperance. Wielding many new weapons and gifts from Palutena, Pit is no longer limited to the bow of his past adventures. 25 years after the first game, both in-universe and in real life, Medusa is revived and resumes her conquest. However, a now-teenage Pit is tasked with defeating Medusa and her army of monsters by Palutena, who gives him the Power of Flight, which allows him to fly once more though for only five minutes. Other than his Bow of Palutena, Pit gets more weapons both long and short-ranged and melee capabilities to use at his disposal. While fighting off Medusa's forces, Pit encounters Magnus and Dark Pit. However, it is only after Medusa's defeat that Pit learns his true enemy is the God of the Underworld, Hades. Super Smash Bros. Series Super Smash Bros. Brawl Pit is a playable in character in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and is available at the start of the game. His Special Attacks, other than his Side Special, are based off of the Three Sacred Treasures. His bow is called the "Sacred Bow of Palutena."http://www.smashbros.com/en_us/characters/pit.html This bow is his symbol and has the added feature of being able to split into dual swords, a trait that would carry on to its appearance in Uprising and a dual functionality that would come to permeate all of the weapons in Pit's arsenal in that game. He uses both swords and bow for his Aerial, Standard and Smash Attacks, changing the weapon between three different forms to attack. His Down Special is the Mirror Shield, which is used to reflect projectiles and protect Pit from attack from the front. It can be angled upward slightly. His Up Special is the Wings of Icarus, which allows him to fly freely for a short time. After obtaining the power of the Smash Ball, Pit can use his Final Smash, Palutena's Army, to call upon a swarm of Centurions to attack his opponents. Due to his possessing wings, Pit is one of three characters who are capable of gliding, the other two being Meta Knight and Charizard. This is also the first game in which Pit has a voice. In the Japanese version, he is voiced by Minami Takayama, while in the English version he is voiced by Lani Minella. There is a stage called Skyworld which is based off of Skyworld in the original games. On this stage, there are breakable platforms held up by clouds. In the background, there is a temple and a statue of Palutena. Four pieces of music from Kid Icarus can be played the stage. Due to his fast projectile, which is controllable after release, can cover a great distance in a short time, and can easily be used multiple times in quick succession, his superior recovery, his multiple projectile-reflecting moves, and his multi-hit attacks, which include, but are not limited to, his Neutral Air attack and Forward Special, Pit is sometimes accused of being cheap or simply too easy to use effectively in matches. Without many good moves to KO with and the inability to use the Wings of Icarus again if hit in midair during the duration of the move until he lands, he is kept from a higher spot on the tier list: He currently ranks at 18th out of 38 characters on the tier list but has held higher spots in the past. Role in the Subspace Emissary In the Subspace Emissary, Pit is first seen watching Mario and Kirby battling on a stadium through a mystical fountain in Skyworld. When he sees the stadium get engulfed by Subspace, Palutena appears and sends him to defeat the Subspace Army, giving him his bow. Pit soon meets Mario, who was knocked out of the stadium by Petey Piranha, the act of which turned him into a trophy before he landed in the Sea of Clouds near Skyworld. Pit and Mario quickly team up and set out to defeat the Subspace Army. They eventually form a larger party of fighters with Link, Yoshi and Kirby, which joins up with other characters later in the story. Eventually, all the characters, with the exception of Luigi, Ness and King Dedede (and Sonic, who only appears at the end, as well as Jigglypuff, Toon Link, and Wolf, the three of whom are absent from the storyline altogether) join up and invade the Subspace, only to get turned into trophies by Tabuu. However, he and most of the others are rescued by King Dedede, Luigi and Ness, who had been absent in the invasion. Pit takes part in the final battle against Tabuu with all the other characters. Trophy Information Super Smash Bros. Melee "The head of Palutena's personal bodyguards, Pit traveled near and far to gather Three Sacred Treasures that would help him defeat the evil goddess of darkness, Medusa, and free Palutena, the goddess of light. Pit couldn't fly with his little wings; only the Wings of Pegasus let him take flight. Will Pit ever fight again?" Kid Icarus (7/87) Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Pit) "The captain of the royal bodyguards of Palutena, goddess of light and ruler of Angel Land. The dark goddess, Medusa, conquered the underworld, the surface world, and the heavens, and imprisoned Palutena. Pit escaped and, armed with Palutena's magical bow, set out to free her. Along the way, he gathered Three Sacred Treasures with which he challenged Medusa." Kid Icarus, 1987 Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Palutena's Army) "Pit's Final Smash. An image of the goddess Palutena appears, heralding the arrival of Pit's legions, the Centurions. These flying warriors proceed to attack all enemies with fierce savagery. Once a Centurion strikes an enemy, he falls from the sky, never to fly again. Centurions are so fast that dodging them is very hard. Take heart, Centurions! Your deaths are not in vain!" Other Appearances Captain N: The Game Master Pit appeared as one of the main characters in the cartoon, Captain N: The Game Master. Here, he was referred to as "Kid Icarus" and, after initial suspicion, became Kevin's loyal sidekick next to Duke. He was voiced by Alessandro Juniali. Pit is drawn with a comically larger head (with a massive cowlick) in comparison to the rest of his body and is constantly in flight, as though he already possessed the Wings of Pegasus. He has a tendency to append the catchphrase "-icus" to words (and sometimes maximus for large things) and speaks as a young teenager just hitting puberty. No longer satisfied with normally deadly arrows, Pit has a large selection of different projectiles in his quiver with a large variety of functions, and he always seems to have the right one for the job (ranging from saw-bladed arrows to pizza arrows); sometimes, however, he pulls the wrong arrow and simply must make do with whatever he drew. One episode was centered on the plot of Kid Icarus, with the team trying to collect the Three Treasures. Kid Icarus came from the "Mount Icarus" realm. ---- Tetris Pit appeared in the official Nintendo version of Tetris, as an instrument player alongside Samus of Metroid fame and several of Nintendo's other characters. In this appearance, he was depicted playing a violin or viola in the ending. This may be a pun on his choice of weapon, as the tool used for playing a stringed instrument is also called a bow. Figma On July 29, 2012, Japanese figma producer Max Factory revealed a prototype Pit Figma, joining in on the ranks of other Nintendo heroes Samus and Link. It was later confirmed by Masahiro Sakurai, that there would also be a Dark Pit Figma available for sale later on. Quotes *''"I'll stop the god of death! It's time for him, to face the light!"'' *''"The fight is on!" - '''One of Pit's taunts in Brawl'' *''"You're not ready yet!" - One of Pit's taunts in Brawl'' *''"No way... the god of death has a blog!?" - Thanatos Rising, Part 2 (video)'' *''"Listen well, Medusa! Your days of darkness are numbered: PREPARE TO MEET THE LIGHT!" - after defeating Twinbellows in Chapter 1'' *''"Now THAT was a rain of death." -'After defeating the Chaos Kin (Chapter 21)' *"My wish would be to fly by myself!" - 'After learning about the Wish Seed in Chapter 10''' *''"I'll return to Skyworld victorious!" - '''Chapter 9 *''"Great Sacred Treasure ACTIVATE!" - During the start of Chapter 25'' Pit's Victory Song from Chapter 13: The Lunar Sanctum "Again today I will go soaring through the sky!" "My enemies, I'll dish 'em up in a stir-fry!" "Gracious goddess of light watches from up above!" "At dinnertime I always show the cook some love!" *''Bad guys are supposed to be more like "Graaahhhh!" and "I'm gonna KEEL you!" - Pit's impression after meeting Arlon'' *''"Underling of Medusa floating before me, its time for you to atone for your crimes. I am Pit, servant of the Goddess of Light! And you. Are. HISTORY!" - Before the first fight with Pandora'' *''"No... NO. I'm here to save you!" - Before fighting Palutena in Chapter 20'' *''"I need your Power of Flight! Help me Lady Palutena!" - After defeating Pit's Body'' in Chapter 18 *''"Sorry to keep you waiting!" - Beginning of Chapter 1, The first thing Pit says in the story'' *''"You have no idea how embarrassing it is to be an angel who cannot fly on his own. So thanks for your help. Without you, I'd be finished!" - During Chapter 1 when Palutena explains her power of flight'' *''"Do you hear that? Do you hear the peoples' cheers? They're celebrating the return of the Goddess Palutena!" - When first seeing the town in Chapter 1'' *''"WHAT!? But you're a copy of ME!"''- in chapter 6, talking to Dark Pit *''"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!?" - When Palutena explains the Monster Pheremone.'' *''"Go home Hades. Just, go home." - Pit exasperated at Hades in Chapter 20 before the battle against Palutena. '' *''"What! They don't look anything like me! First of all, I'm MUCH more attractive!" - 'Pit after encountering Shadow Pits'' *''"O...kay''? Maybe the Chaos Vortex's batteries are dead." - '''Pit after the Chaos Vortex goes dark' *"You're﻿ going to send me a machine-gun-robot girlfriend?" - At the beginning of the powers tutorial'' *''"Who is this 'Icarus' character this game is named after? Can I meet him?" - Tutorial intro (play all)'' *''"We are going to rack up some SERIOUS Nintendog trainer points together!" - Pit during the second battle with Twinbellows in Chapter 9.'' *''"Thats right! you tentafool!'" - 2nd fight w/ Space Kraken, Chapter 24'' *''"I'm not an intern. I'm a messenger of the gods!"'' - Chapter 24 *''"Get up, fall down. Get up, fall down. Fight in the air, fight on the ground. ... Peaks and valleys, highs and lows. Pick your friends, not your nose." '- Chapter 3, if you use the jump pad in the area where Palutena talks about Komaytos' Gallery Sky-jump-kid-icarus.png Kidicarusshootexplode.jpg Royal Blade.jpeg Halo Club.jpeg Babel Club.jpeg Samurai Blade.jpeg Fireworks Cannon.jpeg Images-4.jpeg Images-3.jpeg Images-2.jpeg Angel Bow.jpeg Paw Pad Orbitars.jpeg 300px-AoghSn-CIAAV4w1.jpg large.jpg|Pit wearing the Three Sacred Treasures Pit1980s.png|Artwork of Pit from the original ''Kid Icarus game 250px-PitKidIcarus.png|Pit in Super Smash Bros. Brawl Kid-Icarus-Uprising-Soaring-Screenshot.jpg|Pit using the Power of Flight PitsFacialExpressions.jpg|Pit's Facial Expressions in Kid Icarus: Uprising PitARCard.jpg|Pit's AR Card from Kid Icarus: Uprising|link=Pit - AR Card 403 Pit (Rally Cry).jpg|AR card of Pit (Rally Cry) from Kid Icarus: Uprising pit.png PitsBody.png animepit.gif|Pit in Palutena's Revolving Dinner animepit2.gif|Pit as seen in Palutena's Revolting Dinner youngpit.jpg|Pit in NES Kid Icarus PITT.png pitttt.png Pit_Sticker.jpg|Artwork of Pit in Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters E.jpg Royal Blade.jpeg|Pit with Royal Blade Meteor Bow.jpeg|Pit with a Souflee Shock Orbitars.jpeg Kidicarusshootexplode.jpg Super-speed-kid-icarus.png OrbStaff.jpg Pit Bow.jpg Babel Club.jpeg Samurai Blade.jpeg Images-1.jpeg TreasureBox.jpg Icarus1213.jpg Kid-Icarus-Uprising-no-sequel.jpg|Artwork of Pit in Kid Icarus: Uprising Orbitars.png Copy of ok.jpg P.jpg P2.jpg 997768 20120119 embed020.jpg|Pit facing off against Dark Pit in Uprising masthead_kidIcarusUprising.jpg pitt.jpg Trivia *There aren't any proper angels in Greek mythology, but there is one archer with wings; Pit bears a very striking resemblance to the cherubic Eros (also known as Cupid), the demigod who would inspire love by shooting people with arrows. In popular culture, Cupid is often depicted as having arrowheads shaped and colored like hearts due to his love motif, and some of Pit's art and his trophy from Super Smash Bros. Melee depict his arrowheads as looking like hearts. *Pit also draws inspiration from Icarus, the figure for whom the series is named: For example, at the end of Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters, Pit flies up toward the sun, and his wings fall off. This alludes to the story of Icarus, whose wax-and-feather wings allowed him to fly, but, caught up in the moment, he disobeyed his father, Daedalus, and flew too close to the sun, causing the wax holding the wings together to fall off, causing him to plummet to his death. A similar allusion is made in Uprising, when Palutena notes that the Power of Flight can only sustain Pit for five minutes before his wings burn up, causing him to fall, and he must reach his destination before that happens. *Pit also draws inspiration from Biblical angels. Angels in the Bible are commonly depicted as benevolent messengers and guardians. Pit's position as Palutena's bodyguard and a protector of humans fits as a role of a guardian angel. There are also hints of Pit being a messenger (such as Dark Lord Gaol stating so), however he has never really been seen doing such tasks in games. *Pit was supposed to be in the original Super Smash Bros. for the Nintendo 64, but was cut due to animation problems for his wings and time constraints. It was also said that Pit was not popular enough at the time. Pit was one of three "retro" characters who were considered for inclusion in Super Smash Bros. Melee, alongside Balloon Fighter and the Ice Climbers. The Ice Climbers barely ousted Pit for the title of playable character. Instead, the Balloon Fighter and Pit were included as trophies. With the words "Will he ever fight again?" imprinted on Pit's, which would be a foreshadowing of his eventual inclusion in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *In the Japanese release of Kid Icarus, there is a worst ending where Pit was turned into a Speck Nose for doing so poorly, but in the English version they removed it and added an extra ending where Pit grows up and gets a kiss from Palutena instead. *Pit may have a romantic interest for Lady Palutena. However, this is yet to be confirmed. *Pit is known for his video game knowledge in Uprising. He mentions and makes references to games such as Metroid, Nintendogs, Dr. Mario, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and Game & Watch. *Pit is stated to be illiterate, as mentioned in Chapter 17 of Uprising where he said he never learned how to read. *According to Masahiro Sakurai, Pit is about 13 years old when converted from the human body. *Pit makes an appearance in Wario Ware: Twisted, In one of 9-volt's games, you direct Pit left or right to dodge snakes and eggplants thrown at you. Pit is also seen on the cover of the Kid Icarus record box. The theme for Kid Icarus is an unlockable record in the game. When the cursor is placed on it, the text describing it says "this is the closest thing to a sequel you're gonna get!" References Category:Characters Category:Multiplayer Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:Kid Icarus Anime Category:Super Smash Bros. Brawl Category:Heroes Category:Icarus Army Category:Palutena's Army Category:Bosses Category:Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters Category:Allies Category:Kid Icarus Category:Super Smash bros. Brawl